


Backstage Pass

by Kahishiki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Human AU, Jasper isn’t a cute girl, Kind of a vent fic, Lapis isn’t a good character in this, Lesbians, Masturbation, Mention of nonconsent sex, Metal Band AU, Metal Music, Multi, NSFW, No limit character, Other, Past Abuse, Past Abuse Relationship, Past jaspis, Psychedelic life, Romance, Sex, Singer Jasper, Sorry Lapis fans, mention of self harm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahishiki/pseuds/Kahishiki
Summary: Forced by her best friend Amethyst to the concert of a new band, Peridot finds herself in the midst of a crowd of hysterical fans. Very uncomfortable with the idea of having to attend a Death Metal concert, she had no idea that the singer would be so sexy. And her panties so wet.





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no rights on Steven Universe, this is the original work of Rebecca Sugar, and brought to the screen by Cartoon Network.
> 
> N/A : I wanted to write about them, but most of the ideas I have was already something. So, I’m gonna try this instead. Jasper as a Metal Band Singer, and Peridot as the girl in the public falling for her.  
> This fic is also kind of a vent fic, and Lapis isn’t the good guy here. I wanted you to know.
> 
>  
> 
> A point, really important, they’re a lot of drugs and alcohols mentions. This is a fic, and it’s not real life and not real people. But please, you have to know that these are serious subjects, and it’s not a game! Don’t do drugs, and if you drink alcohols, do it with moderation!  
> Other really important point : The mention of nonconsent sex and self harm. These are serious subjects too, and it’s not something to joke about. Sex should always be consensual. And if you’re self harming, or someone you know is self harming, you need to get you, or them, help!
> 
>  
> 
> And, to finish, thanks to [@Wanderingcourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/profile), who came with the fic title, and Jasper’s band name!
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a trigger, and it’s not in the tag, please, let me know, so I can tag it ! Thank you !  
> Tags will change in the future of this fic, and some will be added! 
> 
> ENJOY !

* * *

 

**Maryland, Washington, The Ecstasy Assembly Hall , November 22 2018, 11pm** :

 

The crowd gathered slowly before the stage, an infernal hubbub echoing against the walls. The concert that took place tonight seemed promising, considering the number of people in the room.

In front of the stage, two young women were waiting anxiously, one hopping on the spot, while the other seemed about to liquefy on the ground. The first nudged her friend.

 

_"Come on Peridork! Smile! This is one of the best music bands I've ever heard!"_

 

The nicknamed Peridork sighed and put her glasses back on.

_"I want to remind you, Amethyst, that it was you who forced me to come here. It was okay for me to spend my evening in front of my computer. And it's Peridot, not Peridork."_

 

Amethyst burst out laughing, patting her on the shoulder.

 

_" Come on ! We’ll have lots of fun!"_

 

_" Oh yes, of course ! Listening to a group called Menstrual Cunnilingus is so fun! And who choose to wear this name seriously! "_

 

The hall continued to fill until the last latecomers arrived. The doors were locked, and the lights dimmed.

A slow clamor was born in the crowd, while the scene went out. Seeing nothing, the audience began to stir, the buzz resumed.

 

A bass sound silenced everyone for a moment, before a drum sound was heard. The audience screamed, and the lights came back on the stage.

The musicians, since the band was composed only of women, began to play, the guitar, fast, accompanying the cadenza of the bass, while the drums, powerful gave the tempo rhythm and sustained.

Just a melody, which captivated the audience, making them acclaim, scream.

Then the singer turned to the audience, topless, and howled, responding to the crowd. The concert could begin.

 

Peridot, watching her best friend jump on the spot, arms in the air, shook her head, and turned her attention back to the stage. The musicians were talented, it was undeniable, even if it was not at all her kind of music.

Seeing the topless singer shocked her, unaccustomed to this surge of nudism, especially in front of so many people.

Nevertheless, she could not remove the redness of her cheeks. The singer was well done. It had to be confessed. Rare enough to see such muscular women, but it gave her a certain charm.

A blow in the ribs made her jump, and she looked at Amethyst. Without hearing her, she still understood the _"let go"_ that her best friend had just shouted.

Then, sighing, she moved her feet a little, dancing slowly.

The music, strong and fast, vibrated throughout her body. The voice of the singer, deep, raspy and broken, resonated in her ears. Something surreal was happening. She felt like traveling.

And, as her friend had told her, she let go. Jumping on the spot, shaking her head, almost losing her glasses, following the erratic rhythm of the music.

 

On stage, the musicians were in a trance, deep in their instruments, moving, making live the concert.

And the singer ... The singer was simply in another universe. Singing and shouting, to be farting the vocal cords, hair flying in all directions.

The audience shouted, danced, accompanying the whistling music, their hands in the air.

 

For three hours, without interruptions, the music invaded the concert hall.

Peridot and Amethyst were out of breath when the melody stopped. But their bodies were still vibrating. Their ears whistled, and their cheeks were red. The singer thanked the audience for coming, before disappearing from the stage, quickly followed by the musicians.

Peridot had fun, she had to admit it. It had been a good experience.

Maybe a little too good. The sensation of her wet panties made her blush more.

 

**Maryland, Washington, Sanctuary Resort Hotel , November 23 2018, 3am** :

 

The door of the hotel room opened on the two friends. Amethyst ran to the bed, while Peridot went to get some things, to wash herself, and to hide her wet panties from Amethyst's eyes.

Closing the bathroom door, she sighed softly, regaining calm around her. Undressing, she took care to hide her wet panties in the middle of her t-shirt, and put her glasses on the edge of the sink. Adjusting the water, she thought back to the singer, but quickly dismissed that thought. Once the water was good, she placed herself under the jet, soaking wet, closing her eyes.

  


The image of the singer, moving on stage, her breasts in the air remained in her head. There was worse as an image. Sighing, she knew very well that she would not be able to get rid of it.

Taking the shower head in her hand, she leaned against the wall, before crouching on the floor of the shower, spreading her thighs.

Her left hand slid down her thigh, back to her groin, while her other hand held the shower head.

Nibbling her lip, she let her fingers slip between her intimate lips.

At first hesitant, her movements became more secure. Then she brought the knob between her thighs, pressed against her clit.

Her legs trembled under the sensation, before calming down, breathing gently, she bit her lip, restraining herself from moaning. Her head leaned against the wall tile, replaying the concert scene behind her closed eyelids.

 

The hair of the singer flying in the wind, her belly flat and muscular, her breasts, bouncy ... Her face ... Her back ...

She covered her mouth before a groan escaped, a heat in the hollow of her stomach, her thighs began to shake more and more.

She felt the familiar contractions, and the heat invaded her body, as her whole body tended.

  


Panting, she sat up slowly, resting the shower head on its base. Closing the water supply, she sighed for a long time, and got out of the shower.

While drying, she thought back to this singer. There she was, fantasizing about someone now.

Dressing in her pajamas, she stepped out of the bathroom, retrieving her rooms, before putting them in the plastic bag of her suitcase. She then threw herself on her bed.

 

Amethyst had already fallen asleep, fully dressed.

 

Smiling, Peridot went to turn off the light, then went back to bed.

 

**Maryland, Washington, Sanctuary Resort Hotel , November 23 2018, 1pm** :

 

Peridot woke up grumbling, rubbing her eyes. Touching the bedside table next to the bed, she remembered leaving her glasses in the bathroom. Awesome. Yawning and stretching, she got up from the bed, fetching her glasses in the bathroom, cursing herself. Seeing much better, she saw her reflection, and sighed.

Returning to the room to take her toilet bag, she returned to the bathroom, and began to make a more suitable face.

 

As she brushed her teeth, she heard Amethyst waking up, trusting _"Mierda!”_ She heard. Rolling her eyes, she finished what she was doing, and rinsed her mouth.

She giggled when she saw Amethyst coming into the bathroom. The latina lowered her pants and panties, sitting on the toilet seat.

Accustomed to Amethyst's difficulty in waking up, Peridot remained silent, brushing her hair, while the latina urinated beside her.

The sound of the flush made her jump. Growing up, she watched her best friend wash her hands, before resting her brush.

 

_"Hello sleepy."_

 

A grunt answered her, and Peridot laughed. Returning to the room, she chose clothes, changing quickly. Thirty minutes later, Amethyst came out of the bathroom, combed and washed, in underwear, and a little more awake, who came to stick to her, asking for a hug.

Looking up at the sky, Peridot surrounded her with her arms. The hug lasted an infinite time for both, before Amethyst moved away, stretching. She changed in turn, before braiding her hair quickly.

 

_"Peri?"_

_"Yes Ame?"_

_"Donuts?"_

 

Sighing and shaking her head, Peridot smiled. Knowing very well that her best friend would not let her go with that.

 

_"Go on bottomless pit, I invite you."_

 

Amethyst stood up, smiling, and ran out of the hotel room. Peridot started to laugh, taking care to take her bag, and the keys of the room. Closing the door behind her, she followed her best friend.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this first chapter! I'm already working on the second!


End file.
